deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bane VS Captain America
Big/Maxevil= Description DC vs Marvel! Which of these fighters use the most deadly liquid drugs? Interlude Wiz: Drugs come in various forms like chewing tobacco and smokable cigars and cigarettes. Boomstick: And sometimes even in liquid forms, like these two fighters that we will be pitting each other tonight. Wiz: Bane, the man who broke Batman in half... Boomstick: ...and Captain America, the patriotic superhero. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bane Wiz: Bane was born to a criminal into a maximum security prison and was left alone in his cell Boomstick: Because Bane couldn't work on friendships due to being in a cell he decided to work on his muscles instead becoming extremely fit Wiz: Eventually Bane was chosen to test out a drug called venom , he not only survived but his strength was massively increased and he broke out of prison feeling to Gotham City Boomstick: Bane decided to test out his awesome strength on the Dark knight giving him a Free Spine Durability Test , but Bat's friend Azeral wasn't satisfied with Bane's services and beat the hell out him. Wiz: Bane is an extremely intelligent combat he is a master of several martieux arts and has a photographic memory and is a master strategist able to come up with extremely smart plans of actions Boomstick: Bane is extremely strong able to lift several hundred pounds and up to 2 tons without the Venom but with the Venom he can lift up to 5 tons without going insane. Wiz: The venom increases his speed and Healing abilities making Bane able to recover from deadly injures in a few hours. Boomstick: Bane wields a shot gun and a knife if his fists aren't enough to defeat an opponent but Bane has broken Batman's back , Dented a Concrete pillar , snapped Killer Croc's ribs and beat him up , single handily defeated a group of Indians on his own all without the venom he's pretty tough!! Wiz: While the venom is Bane's greatest attribute it is also his biggest fault , the more venom he absorbs the more insane he becomes and his venom tubes that supply him can be easily snapped robbing him of his power and Bane is addicted to Drug and if he Doesn't receive it he will experience Great pain. Boomstick: But this is one Back Breaking guy you don't want to mess with ! Bane: " Ahh yes I was wondering what would break first your spirit , or your body ! Captain America Wiz: Captain America started out as Steven Rogers, an Irish Immigrant who had less objects in his life. Boomstick: And that even includes Muscles, it's a wonder he could survive all this. Wiz: And despite his selflessness, sheer willpower, desire for justice, and spirit to fight for his freedom, he was rejected by the U.S. Army, the Air Force, the Navy, and the Marines due to his lack of health and physique. Boomstick: But his damn luck eventually paid off as when Hitler made super Nazis known as Hydra, Rogers was given the liquid drugs and tanned with Vita-Rays, and lived to be the Nazi fighting superhero himself, Captain America. Wiz: The drug that was used on him is the Super Soldier Serum, which improved his physical and mental potentials, causing the Captain to bench press 1100 lbs. and run one mile in exactly 73 seconds, each of those being surprisingly effective compared to your typical average athlete. Boomstick: Plus, when he 'Thinks Fast', he can dodge point blank gunfire. Wiz: Though we know that is still considered the stupidest way, cause his brain can process images faster than anyone else's. Boomstick: But at least he still has various martial arts under his belt making him an expert hand-to-hand fight against any opponent. Wiz: He also comes equipped with his trusty famous shield, made from Proto-Adamatium and Vibranium, it can not only defend him, but can also double as a discus like projectile. When the two metals are combined, it not only reflects kinetic attacks, it can also hit multiple opponents. It all depends on how well the Captain has calculated the trajectory of the shield with his Super Soldier mind. Boomstick: But does this mean it is unstoppable? Hell no, he has gotten it damaged and destroyed on certain occasions, but he doesn't always rely on his shield to win his fights though. Wiz: He onced Boxed with the Mighty Thor and won, even Incapacitate Hulk with Pressure Points. Boomstick: Including a good old kick in the Green Guy's coin purse. (chuckles) Wiz: But Captain America does have his limits, due to the fact that he is just human, he can still get damaged in the body by knife stabs and bullets if his patriotic suit does not protect him. Boomstick: Nevertheless, he will always fight for his country and kick Hitler's ass. Captain America: For Truth, Justice and the American Way! Intermission Wiz: All right, the Combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Captain America was in Gotham City on a secret mission to bring down Bane's Criminal empire Cap enters a warehouse with tons of illegal venom drugs in it Captain: Well, whoever needs this much venom must be desperate I better take it off their hands Bane: I don't think that's a good idea, Mr Rogers Captain: Bane stand back I don't want to hurt you Bane: No. I will show you my power then I will break you Captain: We'll see about that. Fight!! Bane rushes at Cap and punches him in the gut Cap then throws the shield at Bane who dodges it and the two exchange punches and kicks Cap uppercuts Bane but Bane starts rapidly punching cap who begins to be overwhelmed but suddenly the shield returns and hits Bane in the head Bane is knocked back and presses a button injecting the venom into himself And lunges at Cap hitting him in the leg and punching him Cap then smacks him with the shield several times Bane then pulls out his knife Bane: You've demonstrated good skill but you lack the strength to defeat me Bane attempts to slash Rogers with the knife but Cap blocks it with the shield and knocks the knife away Bane grabs the shield and the two struggle over it and suddenly Bane lifts the shield up and knees Cap in the gut Captain: Bane I'm warning you stand down Cap then kicks Bane in the shoulder and punches him several times he then grabs Bane's leg and tosses him into a wall Bane gets up and gasps for breath Bane: Perhaps your not as weak as I thought Cap then charges at Bane with the shield raised but Bane fires volleys of bullets at him with his gun Cap is hit by a few of these bullets but manages to block them with the shield and then cuts through the gun with the shield Bane: Impressive Cap tries to punch Bane but Bane blocks his punch and starts beating him up with several punches and injects more venom into himself breaking a few of Cap's ribs Cap throws his shield but Bane dodges and uppercuts Cap and lifts him off the ground Bane: You fought well but I broke the bat someone who beat you so now I will Break you Bane is about break Cap's back when the shield slices through the venom tubes causing him to drop Cap Bane: No I'm losing my power Captain: No more mister nice Cap Cap rapidly starts punching Bane and overwhelms him with pressure points causing him to drop to the ground head held high Cap: Goodbye Bane Cap then throws the shield at Bane's head beheading him Bane's body falls to the ground and cap walks away K.O! Results Boomstick: Yeah, America Rocks... in its own rights anyway. Wiz: Bane has surpassed the Cap in the Strength category, but Cap here managed to conquer every other category. Boomstick: He even took on other superheroes who surpassed him in strength before, referingly Thor and Hulk, and managed to win at those times. Wiz: The shield also played a big part to, so Cap could keep up with Bane at all times. Boomstick: Bane's venom was unable to make the cut in the end. Wiz: The winner is Captain America. How many stars would you rate this battle (Bane VS Captain America)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Trivia *This is Maxevil's sixty eighth Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's fifth collabed Death Battle, this time it is with Big the cat 10, the first four were Lucas vs Blaze with Super Saiyan2Link, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin with Blippeddeeblah, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway with LionKeybladeWielder, and Groudon vs Bowser with Shrek-it Ralph; and the next three are Simba vs The Beast with LionKeybladeWielder, Plankton vs Mojo jojo with Gogeta46Power, and Homer Simpson vs Bender with Breeky. *This is Maxevil's ninth 'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battle, the first eight are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Catwoman vs Black Cat, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Bane vs Juggernaut, and Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin. **This is also Maxevil's fifth 'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battle, the first three were Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Catwoman vs Black Cat, and Lex Luthor vs Kingpin. *This is the twenty second of Maxevil's Death Battles to have at least one returning Death Battle Combatant, the first twenty one are Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Pikachu vs Stitch, Leonardo vs Sam, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Hulk vs. Savage Dragon, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Peach vs Lucina, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Chaos vs Majin Buu, Blastoise vs. Katara, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Riptor vs Dingodile, and Groudon vs Bowser; and the next seven are Bayonetta vs Ursula, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, and Zangief vs Machamp. *This is the third of Maxevil's Death Battles to feature a character from his lineup to appear in this season, this time being Bane who previously appeared in Maxevil's Death Battle, Bane vs Juggernaut; the first four are Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, Captain Jack Sparrow in Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Amy Rose in Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, and Bowser in Groudon vs Bowser; and the next five are Majin Buu in Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, both Pete and Dr. Eggman, both in Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Will Vandom in Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Homer Simpson in Homer Simpson vs Bender. *This is the eighteenth time that Maxevil himself gives credit to certain people form their parts; this time going to Big the cat 10 for cooperating in making this fight, the first seventeen are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Catwoman vs Black Cat, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Lucas vs Blaze, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Shrek vs Sulley, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, Andross vs Black Doom, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, and Groudon vs Bowser; and the next three are Simba vs The Beast, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, and Homer Simpson vs Bender. *This is Maxevil's third 'Hero vs Villain' themed Death Battle, the first two are Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow and Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin; and the next two are Bayonetta vs Ursula and Slippy Toad vs Guldo. *This is Maxevil's forty seventh Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight, the first forty six are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (Bison and the Shadoloo scientists only),the Traitor Battle Royale (Starscream only), Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, and Banjo vs Klonoa; and the next twenty five are April O'Neil vs Ulala Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). |-|Hipper= Bane vs Captain America is a What-If? Death Battle by Hipper. Description DC vs Marvel! In the battle between hero and villain, which drug empowered fighter will win? Intro Wiz: Some people are naturally born with strength in the comics multiverse, whether it be through god like powers or through their brain power alone. Boomstick: Unfortunately, not all of us are built like that, so we've gotta take the next best option: Drugs! Which is exactly what these two did. Wiz: Bane, the Man Who Broke the Bat. Boomstick: And Captain America, the first Avenger. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who'd win a Death Battle? Bane Wiz: Batman has many considerably deadly foes, some that challenge his mind like the Joker and the Riddler, some that challenge his strength like Killer Croc or Man-Bat. Boomstick: And then there's this guy who just straight up breaks his back! That's Bane for you! Wiz: Bane was originally a prisoner in a high security prison. Instead of making friends and attempting breakouts, Bane mostly focused on training himself and making himself a stronger and much more powerful human being. He would not only train his body but his mind too. Boomstick: As Bane began to grow stronger, he'd soon realize that all that training he did might have been completely useless. You see, Bane was a chosen prisoner to test out the newest liquid drug called Venom. Wiz: And when he got injected enough times with it, he had the strength to not only escape the prison but kill everybody in it as well, thus making him the only person left who knew to create Venom. He entered the criminal underworld as a hired assassin at first, before he eventually met up with Batman. Boomstick: And we all know how this ended. It broke Batman's career more than Batman and Robin did! Ha ha ha! Wiz: Bane is an incredibly strong fighter, relying mainly on his brute strength which comes from his Venom empowered body. The more Venom he pumps into himself, the more powerful he can become. At maximum Venom, Bane can become as big as a Grizzly Bear. Boomstick: Bane also has mastery with weaponry, like knives and guns. And...that's it? Wiz: It's not surprising, Boomstick. With a serum as powerful as Venom, you don't really need much else to help you fight. With this impressive strength, Bane has been able to lift a 27 ton armored truck, broke Killer Croc's ribs, tore down a steel wall, and almost always overpowers Batman in every encounter they've had. Boomstick: However, he isn't without his flaws. You see, Bane's Venom gets injected to his body through those cables that're on his back. You see where I'm going with this? If somebody cuts off the tubes from Bane's venom, he loses ALL of his power, thus making him much weaker than before! Wiz: The Venom also does permanent damage to Bane's body, meaning that the more he uses, the more damaged his body will become. If he absorbs too much venom, his body will get overloaded and he'll die. Boomstick: But who's honestly gonna be thinking about that? If I saw this guy coming down a dark alley, I'd run for the hills! Bane: When we fought before, I broke the Bat, today, I break the man. Cpt. America Wiz: During some place around World War 2, Steve Rogers was nothing more than just a young man wanting to join the military. Boomstick: However, due to how horribly out of shape he is, he got turned down by all of them! Luckily for Rogers..and not so lucky for us, Germany began to uprise with a group of drug empowered Nazis called Hydra, which gave the US an exact reason to start doing the same thing to ourselves! And they say drugs are a bad thing. Wiz: Steve Rogers was chosen to partake in this new miracle drug called the "Super Soldier Serum", doing exactly to him what you think it did. However, before he could do much, he got frozen in ice for over about 70 years. Boomstick: Seriously? My god, how does that even happen? Wiz: Comics logic, Boomstick. Moving on, thanks to the Super Soldier Serum, Captain America went from being just an average joe into one of the most versatile non-deity Marvel heroes. He's adept in all fighting styles, including a vast knowledge on pressure points of the body. Boomstick: And how could we forget that famous shield of his? Made out of entirely Proto-Adamantium and Vibranium; two of the strongest Marvel metals, it's almost indestructable and can basically block almost anything coming towards Cap's way. Wiz: Captain America's shield not only works as a, well, shield, but also as a projectile of some sorts. His main way of attacking his enemies is by throwing the darn thing after all, which he's gotten pretty good at it. Boomstick: He's so good at it, in fact, he's literally able to make it bounce off walls and predict where it'll land every time! God damn! Wiz: As we mentioned earlier, Steve Rogers survived being stuck in ice for over 70 years. He's been able to defeat the Hulk in a fight using pressure points, was proven worthy to hold Mjolnr three times, can run at a maximum speed of 80.5 kph, or 50 miles per hour. He's also been able to catch a torpedo with his bare hands. Boomstick: Don't forget literally jumping off 30 foot heights on a daily basis! Seriously, it's like it's just another average Wednesday for him! Wiz: As impressive as Steve is, he does have some flaws on him. For example, due to most of his fighting revolving around his shield, he's extremely dependent on it to help him out. If he loses it somehow during a fight, he becomes a lot less versatile. Boomstick: If he's weak without his shield, then why does he constantly throw it all the time? He's basically creating his own weakness! Wiz: But despite these odds, there's very few heroes that are as lasting or as heroic as Steve Rogers himself. Captain America: We must all live in the real world... and sometimes that world can be pretty grim. But it is the American Dream... the hope... that makes the reality worth living. In the early 1940's, I made a personal pledge to uphold the Dream... And as long as the Dream remains even partially unfulfilled, I cannot abandon it! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Inside of a secret underground lair, Captain America was seen slowly moving around. He had been sent by Nick Fury to undercover a supposed drug bust containing tons of illegal Venom that a criminal mastermind was intending to use. Cap: There doesn't seem to be anyone else here. Taking care of these drugs shouldn't take too long. Just then, a large, muscular being walked out of the shadows, revealing himself. This was Bane. Bane: I wouldn't do that if I were you. Cap: You're the one behind all this, aren't you? Who even are you? Bane: My name is Bane, and that's all you need to know. Cap: That's fine by me. Quit this drug operation of yours or else I'll have to take extreme measures. Bane: That's exactly why I'm here in the first place. You see, I am not so fond of simpletons like you breaking into my lair and trying to ruin my plans. I'm afraid the only way out of here for you is...broken. Cap: We'll see about that. FIGHT! Bane swings his arm at Captain America, attempting to end this fight early. However, Cap whips his shield out and blocks the attack, before hitting Bane in the chest twice with two punches in return. Bane stumbles back in pain, but recovers and charges at Captain America full sprint. Cap rolls out of the way just in time, before throwing his shield at Bane. Bane turns around and catches it last second, before tossing it aside. Bane: Impressive weapon you have here. It's a shame you won't be hiding behind it anymore. Captain America runs to grab his shield, but Bane blocks his path and grabs him. Bane then slams Captain America into a wall, before throwing him into a concrete block. Cap was injured, but he managed to get himself up and quickly grab his shield off the ground before throwing a kick at Bane. Bane is knocked back, as Captain America proceeds to follow up with a dropkick, sending Bane crashing through multiple blocks. Cap: Is that the best you got? Bane: No...I'm just getting started. Bane proceeds to inject himself with Venom, growing much bulkier and buffer than his last appearance. With a loud yell, Bane throws a heavy punch at Cap, who blocks with his shield. However,the punch sent Cap sliding back despite taking it. Bane then follows up with another punch that he throws at Captain America's midsection, who blocks and retaliates by punching Bane back. Bane is hurt, but he completely ignores the pain this time. Bane: You'll have to do better than that. Bane then grabs Cap and smashes him up and down against the ground, before throwing him into a wall. Bane then charges at Captain America, plowing right through multiple walls as they continued the fight, eventually reaching the outside streets. While Cap was on the ground, Bane attempted to smash Cap's ribs with his foot. However, Steve was able to block again with his shield before nudging it upwards, making Bane trip away. Cap: For truth, justice and the American way! Captain America starts using pressure points on Bane, causing Bane to yowl in pain as his bones begin to ache from them. Captain America then leaps into the air before hitting Bane in the head with his shield, followed by ramming his shield into Bane's stomach, sending Bane flying away. Bane gets back up, slamming his fist on the ground as he begins to inject more Venom into himself. Bane: You're impressive, but you lack the strength to defeat me. I will show you true strength, weakling! Bane becomes even bulkier than usual, grabbing a car off the road and throwing it at Captain America. Cap uses his shield to block the attack, allowing Bane an opportunity to ram into Captain America once more. Captain America scrambles to his feet as Bane goes for another punch. Captain America is hit, but he retaliates by using a pressure point in Bane's leg to stop him from kicking. When making his way behind Bane, he saw tubes connected to the villain's back, giving him an idea. He quickly throws his shield at Bane's back tubes, causing the venom injecting inside Bane's body to spill everywhere on the ground, making Bane less buff than normal. Bane: No! My power! I'll have your head for this! Bane charges at Cap once more, but Cap easily dodges Bane's attack and starts overwhelming Bane with pressure points, causing Bane to fall down to his knees in pain. Captain America raises his shield above Bane's head. Cap: Sorry, but this has to be done. Cap proceeds to chop Bane's head off with his shield, before making his way back into the base. KO! Captain America is seen destroying all of Bane's drugs, before blowing up the place with a grenade. Results Boomstick: Damn, Captain America doesn't play around! Wiz: This wasn't that close of a fight. While Bane was physically stronger, Captain America had the rest of the categories locked down. For starters, Captain America has taken on large foes like Bane before like his battle with the Hulk. Although Bane could potentially win by breaking Captain America's back, Captain America's knowledge on pressure points would defintely wear down Bane first before he gets the chance. Boomstick: Plus, Bane would have to catch him too, and that's a whole other story! Captain America is not only far faster, being able to run 50 miles per hour, but also far more agile too. Wiz: Bane could defintely make himself stronger with Venom, but remember, the Venom takes a toll on Bane's body too. And considering how wide open his Venom tubes are on his back, someone like Captain America could easily take down his source of power with just a simple throw of the shield. Boomstick: Looks like Captain America was Bane's Bane! Haha! Get it, because that's his name? Wiz: Ugh...your puns need work. The winner is Captain America. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 4 Maxevil Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Hipper's Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Fistfight Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series